1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat sliding device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Print No. 9043/ the 64th year of Showa (1989) which was published in 1989 without examination, a seat sliding device is disclosed for moving an upper rail along a lower rail, which includes a screw shaft accommodated in the lower rail, that is of a shallow U-shaped configuration. The screw shaft is rotatably supported at its opposite end portions by respective bearing members which are secured to the opposite ends of an inner surface of the upper rail. The lower rail is provided with a bearing member which screws onto the screw shaft. The screw shaft is connected to a driving mechanism in such a manner that upon actuation of the driving mechanism the screw shaft is rotated, and the resulting rotation moves the screw shaft together with the upper rail along the lower rail.
In the foregoing structure, each of the bearing members is secured to the upper rail by means of a pair of bolt members. Thus, a pair of corresponding holes through which the bolt members pass, are provided in the upper rail, which requires a cumbersome assembly operation. In addition, a head of each bolt member may interfere with a seat cushion, which is to be mounted on the upper rails.